Messing with Edward!
by Lizzie123
Summary: i am HORRIBLE at writing summaries but this story is rosalie messing w/ edward and there are some really random twists.... u will c but seriously its intresting and a bit of a different view of Twilight.... PLEASE review and tell me if u think its good...


Twilight… In MY (Rosalie's) Point of View

A/N: This is 1 of my first stories… the last 1 was different and not the best. I didn't really like that one so I am done with it but this HOPEFULLY will be better. Tell me if you all like it!!!! Please review!! And tell me if I should add another few chapters or just start a new story all together.

Chapter 1

The first day of school at Forks High was like my last year's first day. Same people, same smells, same classes, same EVERYTHING. At least my Emmet was by my side. He was my heart, mind, body, and soul. He was the only reason I would live on. I loved him too much. My first day of school is ALWAYS like this. Emmet kept me in line though. Well, it was more like we kept each other in line.

But today was different. There was some new in school. It was odd. I noticed it when Emmet and I were walking to pre-cal. Everyone seemed "off their game" as Emmet put it. No one was acting as they should. Something was DEFENITLY off. Now all I had to do was get to the bottom of all this.

Then we saw her.

Apparently we have a new student at Forks High.

Emmet got all excited because her scent was incredible to us but I calmed him down. He was determined to go and find her now but I was as well.

Of course. Edward got to her first when she entered his biology class and was asked to sit next to him. Poor Edward probably could barely restrain himself. Now I can mess with him!!! Yay!!! Time to find Alice and Jazz…

"Alice!!!" I called from down the hallway.

In just seconds she had came over and asked me how we were going to pull off this plan. Apparently she had seen a vision of what we were going to do. But all we needed to know was that when we would actually pull it off. Unfortunately, I didn't know how we would pull off this plan… It was ingenious!

"I say we go shopping after school and get outfits to pull this off!!" Alice said. We had been talking quietly and at vampire speed because we didn't want the humans to hear some of our evil plans. Its more fun like this anyway, it seems almost more secretive!!! I love it!! Just wait until we actually pulled this off… Eddie, here I come!!!

That night after I hunted for a while with my dear Emmet and explained the plans to him, we went to bed… to have our little ritual. This is something where we play dress-up then dress-down with random costumes and then we play in our king size bed. Its enjoyable to us and fun to torture our family members when they walked in on us. They often just about shot themselves. It was funny!

At about four a.m., Emmet and I decided to run downstairs and work on the cars. I loved making sure my BMW convertible was working perfectly along with Emmet's Wrangler. It was fun to me and also I thought of it as kind of relaxing. I have always loved cars and been good at fixing them. Carlisle's car needed a little tune up so that took me all of 15 minutes because I wanted to take my time. Emmet was playing with my new iTouch and deciding which song to listen to. Eventually he choose a song called "Love Lockdown" that he loved. It wasn't bad actually… And it was so like him to choose that song!!

I was incredibly indulged in one I was doing that I didn't notice an hour go by. Emmet had suggested we go on a run to the top of a mountain to see what the weather would be like for the day. I agreed considering I wanted to be with him and he didn't want to keep up with the car working.

Eventually we came home in time for everyone to go to school. It was a bit of a rainy day and the forecast was supposed to be that it would turn into a thunderstorm this afternoon. YAY! This meant that we could hopefully go play baseball in our special field.

During school, I became very happy. Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper all went on a field trip with their biology class and that gave Emmet and I more time to plan at school. We ended up skipping half our classes to go for a run in the woods. It was fun.

When the biology class finally got back, Edward automatically found me, of course!!!

I told him that we are going to have a movie night tonight and he had to invite the new girl in his biology class, Bella.

Evidently, he had read my mind and was about to say no but then Alice came up and said it would be fine and we would all enjoy ourselves without anyone being hurt, or killed.

But to Edward the only thing bad was that Emmet was choosing the movie and this could turn into a scene. Emmet better not make this stupid!!! I am sorry, but my husband can be such an IDIOT sometimes!!!

A/N: Ok so I have some ideas in mind for the movie. Please tell me which u guys think wuld b the best!!!! Keep in mind Emmet is choosing the movie…

1. The Little Mermaid

2. Cheaper by the Dozen 1 & 2

3. Addams Family Values (the one where the kids go to camp.)

4. Cinderella (cartoon)

5. A Cinderella Story (w/ Hillary Duff)

6. Another Cinderella Story (w/ Selena Gomez)

Please tell me which one!!! I can't decide. It's too hard.

I will post the next chapter sooner with more reviews so please click the little box for reviews!!!!


End file.
